Stealing Mello's Chocolate
by FlamingDranzer
Summary: To write a short story, one must take a character, put them up a tree and throw stones at them, then get them down. The formula is very true, especially when Matt steals Mello's chocolate!


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.  
Warnings: Comical violence, name spoilers  
Author's Note: In our Creative Writing class, we had to write a short story. There was a basic (metaphorical) formula to use: put a character up a tree, throw stones (problems) at them, then get them down. Of course, I decided to take a literal approach. Poor Matt.

**Stealing Mello's Chocolate**

How ironic it was that day to find a sky so blue and serene and how misleading it would be, a false horoscope. Of course, any symbolism that was implied was now destroyed, courtesy of Mello, the blond-haired German boy.

It seemed to be in his nature, that is, to destroy. He was not a creator. The role wouldn't fit him well at all.

Well, the above is slightly hypocritical. He _could_ create something: utter chaos. This time, his victim turned out to be a close friend of his, none either than Matt.

Despite being so heavy a smoker, the auburn-haired teenager could run surprisingly fast. Perhaps it was due to fear, his will to live. One could doubt that still had it, however; he had stolen a bar of chocolate from Mello's stash. It was only natural for the blond to be perturbed by this, but not even Matt had expected such rage and fury from a single body.

* * *

His breath was coming in hard, rugged gasps. His legs were so sore from this much physical activity, but Matt knew that stopping was just not an option at that point. The wind howled around him in what seemed to be laughter, and he mentally cursed at its action. His sprinting began to slow as he found that the worse was happening: a tree was blocking his only escape route!

He skidded to a stop and looked behind himself with blue eyes, his lips pulled back to expose his teeth in fright. Meanwhile, the chocoholic was gaining on him more and more... there was no choice. Yes, Matt must climb the tree! If he failed now, there was no way he'd live to see tomorrow.

His boots dug into the old bark of the ancient birch tree, allowing the scent of sap to sift into the air. While it may be somewhat peaceful to most people, it was hard to feel at ease with a raging teenager behind him. Higher and higher he climbed; he began to believe he could reach the sky.

_If only I could fly..._

Mello stopped at the base of the tree, kicking at it, growling curses at it. The darned thing was nothing but an annoyance designed to keep him away from Matt. Who planted that random tree, anyway?

"Matt!" the blond shouted. "Get down here, _now_!"

The last part came out as a snarl, as if from a feral beast. Was that a shudder making its way down Matt's spine?

"No!" replied Matt. "I already gave you your chocolate back; what else do you want from me?"

"That's not good enough, Jeevas," snorted Mello.

A moment of silence passed.

Then, suddenly, "Fine. I give up." Surprisingly, the words came from Mello's mouth.

Matt raised an eyebrow at the questionable behavior but made no verbal remark. He observed Mello as he walked away, seemingly sulking. Honestly, what was one to do in a situation like this?

A sharp pain shot through his head unexpectedly. After a second or two had passed, his head hurt yet again. Curious, Matt glanced toward the ground, only to discover a frightening Mello chucking stones at his head.

Eep.

Matt remained still for the most part, opting to cover his head with his arms and hands to deflect most of the harsh blows. After what seemed to be an eternity, the barrage ceased. Untrusting, Matt looked toward the ground again, though this time, Mello was nowhere to be found.

His ears then picked up the scraping of boots against bark. His fists clenched, he saw Mello scurrying up the tree in a manner similar to that of a squirrel's. Though the sight would be funny to most passersby, Matt found it to be downright terrifying.

There was nowhere left to run or hide. That was when Mello finished climbing up the tree and pushed Matt to the ground. That was also the summer when Matt broke his arm.

Moral of the story: never steal chocolate from Mello, no matter what the reason.


End file.
